


And I've Been So Worried 'Bout You Lately

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Break Up, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Music, Piano, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Minnie overheard Soojin talking to her Grandmother about how Soojin doesn't love her anymore while Minnie plays Baroque for Soojin's Grandmother on her piano
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 9





	And I've Been So Worried 'Bout You Lately

**Author's Note:**

> The second sad work for the day *laughing* yeah, it's quite weird, I know. Appreciate it anyway. Love you  
> Hit me up on Instagram at @theartoftootimingyou

Minnie sat at the piano in her girlfriend's Grandmother's music room, a circular room with glass french doors on one half of the moon and beautiful Scandinavian Art-Deco architecture - though the house was built only thirty years ago - filling up the rest of the space. The timber panelling on the wall-papered walls, the slightly cubic but wholesome and cuddly furniture. That's how Minnie thought of it. The sofas that looked reasonable but when you sat in them, you relaxed back immeidately. They were perfect.

Soojin's Grandmother didn't mind that Thaianese young woman practically living at her house she spent so much time there. Soojin had the same round face and mouth and eyes as her Grandmother. It gave Minnie an insight into how Soojin would look when she was much older. Minnie played a Broque piece on the piano while Soojin's Grandmother read a book in the sitting room down the hall and Soojin laid down on the rug beside the piano, flicking through her phone. After a while, she gave Minnie a smile and went down to see what her Grandmother was doing. 

When she now looked back on it, she wished she had never stopped playing the piano, even if she meant she played the same piece over again or started something new, even though she was tired and was trying not to get a headache.

"And I've been so worried 'bout you, lately." Soojin's Grandmother said to her Granddaughter. "This...that poor girl that plays my piano so well deserves to know if you don't love her anymore. Why does poor Minnie have to find out from one your friends or one of her friends that you're with somebody else? How do you think she will feel?"

"I don't care what she feels, Nanna." Soojin replied. "Because, how thick can she be not to be able to tell -"

"No, it doesn't work like that. No when you're in love. And, that is how it is." The old lady's tone was firm. "Minnie is in love with you. And she has a love for you that will last forever."

There was a pause of silence. Tears rolled down Minnie's face silently.

"She will have to love somebody else, I don't want her." Soojin replied.

One of Minnie's tears dripped down onto the white ivory key of the piano, without making a single sound.


End file.
